


My Boyfriend Can't Take a Joke

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Crack, Cute, Drabble, Drake - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Football, Instagram, Lacrosse, Love, M/M, Video, can't take a joke, rapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: One minute Theo is so soft but the next he is so vicious.But it's all for Liam.~inspired kinda by that one video of cody rapping on IG~"Can there be a fic where Liam finds him rapping and secretly films it?" also @knightlywonders asked for it.





	My Boyfriend Can't Take a Joke

Liam sits outside after the LaCrosse game next to Theo. It was already almost midnight and most of the team had left but there were still a few people left behind just hanging out on the field. Mason and Corey were talking with Scott and the Sheriff about Liam's fall on the field.

Yep. Liam took a pretty intense nose dive and acquired himself a concussion even though he was a werewolf and was wearing a helmet. So he has benched the rest of the game only for his overprotective boyfriend to come and take care of him. It was sweet. Theo made him eat a candy bar and drink some Gatorade and held ice up to his head.

It didn't take long for the concussion to go away because of his healing but he still had to sit out the rest of the game and he didn't tell Theo to stop cause it was too cute watching him be all sweet and maternal. Now it was hours later and Theo was hunched over on his phone practicing the lyrics for a Drake song.

Liam heard their company let out a laugh over something they'd been discussing and pulled out his phone, turning on the camera. He had to take at least a picture of Theo. And he did. He snapped a few shots of him and thought he'd be satisfied. But he wasn't and decided to start recording.

Out of nowhere, a football came flying knocked Theo's phone out of his hands. "What the hell?!" he shouted partly across the field at Nolan. "Why do we even have a fucking football? This is LaCrosse!" Theo bent over to pick up his phone and mumbles aggressively. "Idiot." He grabbed the football and threw it hard, hitting whimpy little Nolan in the gut and making the boy wince.

Liam bit his lip hard to keep himself from laughing as Theo dusted off his phone to make sure his phone was OK. Then he started playing music from it. It was Drake's Can't Take a Joke. He restarted it to find his place and then started rapping it without the knowledge that anyone was even paying attention to him.

_Skit around ends with the bros and I'm kitted to the toes_   
_If I touch studio then we got one_

Theo looked up and saw Liam watching him with a big, bright smile on his face. He loved that smile. He wanted to make him laugh though. So he got up and started dancing pumping his arms up and down leaning forward from bench while he rapped the rest of the lyrics.

_I_ be _tryna laugh with the bros 'bout the_ opps _that we know_  
 _But they can't take a joke, 'cause it's not one_  
 _Think it's 'cause we live by the code, reputation to uphold_  
 _Makin' me the one they gotta take the spot from_

Liam let out a laugh as Theo fell flat on his face on the turf. His boyfriend rolled over and started laughing with him. Theo got up on his knees and wobbled over to Liam. "Hey, puppy," he leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "You feelin' better?"

"Mmmm," Liam was but he wanted to see Theo make a fool out of himself more. "Do it again, baby."

Theo laughed and sat down next to Liam wrapping his arms around Liam's shoulders and squeezing him. He kissed him on the cheek and sighed. "Alright. We better get you home, pup-"

There was that stupid football again. It nearly his Liam in the face but Theo has catlike reflexes so he batted it out of the way before it could harm his puppy. He stood up already fuming and looked in the direction the football came from. Nolan was playing catch with Chris. Theo grabbed the football and punctured it with his claws. "Learn how to fucking throw a football, Nolan, or next time it's gonna be you I puncture!"

Liam laughed because he was still recording and it was probably the best thing he'd ever seen. Theo being all soft for him and then snapping at anyone who disturbs the peace. He could be so sweet one minute and so vicious the next. "I love you, Theo."

Theo's angry face faded as he turned away from the annoyances on the field and face his boyfriend. His face went all smiley and cute. "I love you, too, little wolf." Theo finally realized that Liam was still recording him. "Babe, did you record that?" His brows furrowed and he looked kind of upset.

"Maybe."

"Liam!"


End file.
